Daughter of the Ghost Prince a Nicery Story
by BlackVal
Summary: This is how I imagined Takara Phoenix's 'Heat Wave' would have ended. contains smexy gayness, if you dont like then dont FURPING READ
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Ghost Prince: A Nicercy Story By: Chyna Phillips Leave him alone Jason! Percy is not a plaything for you! the shouts and protests of Hazel L vesque daughter of Pluto, reached the olive skinned ears of Nico Di Angelo in his cabin. He glanced across the campus of Camp Half-Blood at Hazel, who was trying so desperately to pry Jason away from Percy, who he had a major crush on since he had met the pale skinned, raven haired son of the sea. Said boy was rubbing up against Jason as if he was the best smelling person on Earth.  
Nico grimaced as he watched the beauty of the sea practically try to jump into Jason s pants. Nico, help me out here! she cried. He sighed; jogging over to where Hazel was uselessly trying to pull Percy away. Just what do you think you re doing to Percy, Grace? he snarled in a low voice. Percy jumped, backing away from Jason with a confused expression on his face. Nico? What s going on? Why... he asked shaking his head. Jason blinked, tilting his head to one side and scratching lightly. He shrugged and turned on his heel, striding away.  
Thank gods, Nico. I ve been pulling Percy off of all the guys in camp for hours now. He somehow managed to anger most of the gods like about 70% of them. So as punishment they kinda maybe cursed him so he can t resist any of the boys at camp and vice versa. He says he needs a what was it was called? she explained, looking at the boy who was rolling around in the grass like a dog.  
As Nico took a closer look at Percy he noticed something a bit odd about him. Like the fact that he had genuine dog ears on top of his head, that twitched and moved as campers walked by and a fluffy, bushy tail wagged behind him. I said that I need a mate! I need one NOW! Percy growled at her, his ears flattening against his head.  
He eyed Nico and crawled near his feet sitting there as if he had been commanded to. He rubbed up against his leg and let out a low whine. What s wrong Percy? Are you hurt? He asked leaning down to observe the boy-dog hybrid. Not hurt. Finally find mate. He whispered, looking up at Nico with wide blue eyes.  
Who is it, little puppy? Nico asked quietly. He would probably go and punch them in the face, but he wanted to know first. Can t just go around punching people in the face, now can you? You. Percy said crushing his lips against Nico s. Nico s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He pulled Percy into his arms, carting him towards his cabin. He waved to Hazel, who just stood there, dumbstruck. He closed the door to his cabin, tossing Percy onto his bed. Percy panted, his face flushed. Nico let out a low rumble of a laugh, startling the dogboy. What s funny mate? he asked, sitting up. Nico s smile darkened sadistically. I ve wanted to get you into my bed for ages he said. He moved to the bed, crawling predatorily over the older demigod. Kissing down his neck he sucked licked nipped and bit all down his neck and around his collarbone. He grinned at his master piece, a collar of bruises in shades of red and purple, glistening with saliva. Percy moaned, gripping Nico s black T-shirt, tugging insistently. Nico s eyes, contrary to popular belief are actually a dark coco brown. Yet at the moment they were dark with lust, his pupils blown wide. He pulled of his shirt insistently slow, torturing the poor boy. Percy keened loudly ripping off his shirt and jeans eyeing Nico s pants with an excited anticipation. Nico pulled them off equally slowly, watching as the puppy squirmed and whined lowly. Percy made an attempt to speed up the process and ended up with his hands bound to the posts. He tugged uselessly as Nico slid his hand down his stomach making him quiver and whine. Nico slid off his boxers, toying with Percy erection. He lightly trailed his fingers over the weeping organ, making Percy buck and whimper. Ah, ah, ah, little puppy, no moving, no whining or I ll leave you here just like this. Needy and wanting this hard cock up your needy little ass. He said darkly. Percy gulped, biting his lip tightly. Nico ran his tongue up the leaking shaft once making the boy beneath him moan. What do you want me to do to you? he said, brushing over his face carefully. Touch me he panted. Be a little more specific, baby Nico murmured, rubbing the skin on his sac. Please Nico, don t tease! he whined. He writhed on the sheets and opened his eyes as Nico removed his hands. Didn t I tell you not to whine? He said, using one hand to give him a rough smack to his rear end. Percy cried out, relishing in the pain. Nico grunted, irritated that the show of pain and dominance was pleasing him. He brought another hand down, enjoying the sound that it made.  
Shut up and suck my dick! barked an irritated Percy. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. Nico narrowed his eyes to slits, eyeing him menacingly. So now, you tell me what to do, hmm? he growled. Tearing off his boxers, he gripped his hips, pushing into the older demigod, grunting. Percy screamed loudly, thrashing around. Master, it hurts! Take it out, please! he cried. He secretly enjoyed the pain, but this hurt more than he could handle. You need to learn your place. He said darkly. Nico bit into Percy s shoulder, thrusting lightly. He hit a spot deep inside Percy that made him cry out and buck into him, sinking him in further. Ahhhhhhh! Harder mate! the boy beneath him cried. Nico happily obliged, thrusting into the hot, tight caverns of the Sea Prince. Percy moaned and screamed as this prostate was thoroughly abused by Nico. He wanted to be gentle with the poor boy, but Percy was making that increasingly difficult, moving his hips just the right way, and the wanton sounds he made! Nico growled into his shoulder, sinking his teeth in further. He heard Percy yelp and tasted the tangy metallic of his blood. He removed his teeth and kissed the slightly bloody shoulder. He thrust in deeper, growling quietly. Percy moaned and writhed beneath him, and without warning came hard onto Nico s chest. Nico paused, eyeing the semen on his chest. Did I say, that you could cum? he said lowly. I m sorry mate. I couldn t help it Percy said quietly. But that s not my fault, now is it? he asked. No. he said quivering. Nico wrapped two fingers around the base of Percy s cock, preventing him from cumming. Nico resumed his thrusts hard and rough, hitting his prostate with almost unnatural precision. Percy thrashed about, trying to get Nico to remove his fingers. Nico felt the coil of muscles in his stomach, signaling his approaching orgasm. With a few more powerful strokes, he came, screaming out Percy s name. He was sobbing from all the intense pleasure that Nico was giving him. Nico released the boy s cock, allowing him to release all over Nico and himself. Nico pulled out of Percy and lay down next to him. Percy s breathing was erratic and harsh. Before long his breathing was slow and calm and Nico glanced at him.  
The sight made him smile; Percy had passed out from lack of breath, his raven hair dishelved; his face flushed a light pink. Nico threw one leg over Percy s in a show of dominance, then let sleep overtake him. End Chapter 1 Me: So yeah Nico has his boyfriend and eye candy, and I m still single Damn you Nico Nico: Eye candy? What s that? Is that candy for your eyes?  
Percy: I ll teach you about eye candy, let s go to my cabin and I ll show you When he woke up Percy was cuddled against his chest, snoring softly. Nico smiled, stroking the raven hair. Percy awoke soon after yawning and stretching. Mornin he mumbled, blinking sleepily. Nico kissed him on the forehead murmuring a greeting. Nico, do you have a bathroom? he asked. Nico glanced at Percy who was a slight shade of green. Yeah, go down the hall to the left. First door to your right. he said, pointing. Percy shot off like a rocket down the hall, and Nico heard the opening and slamming of the door. Worried, Nico followed him to the bathroom. He heard the retch of his beloved Sea Prince, and opened the door quietly. Percy was hunched over the porcelain throne throwing up all the contents in his stomach.  
Nico kneeled next to him rubbing his bare back encouragingly and murmuring sweet encouragement into his ears. After a while Percy had stopped retching and was rinsing his mouth out in the sink. Do you wanna go to Will and see what s wrong? Nico asked, not caring whether he said yes or no. He would drag him out of there to Will s if he had to. To his relief he nodded and followed Nico dutifully back to his room. Nico began pulling on clothes and handed Percy some of his clothes that were too small on him yet seemed to be too big on Percy. Nico opened a drawer, and much to Percy s surprise pulled out a collar and leash decorated in silver studs. He fastened it around Percy s neck, attaching the leash as well. Nico tugged on the leash lightly, pulling Percy along with him. He closed his door and spoke the Greek password for it to close.  
When they arrived at Will s cabin, Nico took the leash off of him, but left the collar on. Will was typing on a computer, filling out a form of some sort no doubt. Hey Will, can you give Percy a quick check-over? He threw up this morning and complains that he gets sharp pains in his stomach. Nico explained. Sure Nico, but you know the rules, go wait outside like everyone else. I ll send Percy out when he s done. Will said, rolling his chair over to him. Nico eyed Percy for a couple seconds, and then left, running his hand through his hair with an exparated sigh. All right Percy, let s see what s wrong. Will said. He placed his stethoscope in his ears and asked him to lift his shirt. He placed the cold metal on his skin, making him shiver. He furrowed his brows and looked at him, confused. Percy, have you been sexually active in the last 24 hours, with another male? he asked. He blushed profusely, remembering last night. Y-yeah w-why? he stuttered.  
Well if I am correct you re pregnant. And the male you had sex with is the father. I strongly suggest you tell him immediately. Otherwise, you re fine Percy. You can go now he said turning away from him. Dazed, Percy walked out of the cabin where Nico immediately swarmed him with questions about if he was okay and how he was. Percy promised to explain to him what was going on once they got to his cabin. Once inside, Nico flopped onto a chase in a kinda living room area. So what s wrong with you Puppy? Nico asked. Percy sat at the other end of the couch, making Nico frown. I, ummm, I m pregnant. he said quietly. Nico sat forward, his eyes narrowed into slits. What did you say? he asked his voice low. I- I-I m p-pregnant Nico. A-a-and it s y-yours. Percy stuttered. Nico got up walking down the hall, his fists clenched. Percy heard a crash followed by a string of Italian and English swear words. More crashing. Percy took that as his cue to leave. He closed the door quietly behind him, muffling the angry Nico. Tears streaked down his face as he ran into his cabin, past Clarisse who called his name a few times. But her calls fell onto deaf ears as Percy slammed and locked the door, ignoring the pounding of Clarisse on the other side. He crawled into his bed, feeling his heart break into a million little pieces. He picked up his IPod, scrolling through his sad playlist selecting his top song: Demons by Imagine Dragons. He pressed play, letting the music pour out of his speakers into his ears. The pounding slowly ceased, allowing a sleepy tiredness wash over him. His dreams were bleak and grey, with a saddening depression in them.  
Me: Oh my gurd! Nico you re an ass. Like top of the class ass!  
Percy: Thank you! Told you so. (Proceeds to clean himself)  
Nico: Percy not in public. You only get to do that when I want to watch.  
Me: anyways, chapter 3 is finished and posted so like and fav. Follow meh. Byeeeeeee!  
End Chapter 2 Nico threw the smashed headboard across the room where it shattered against the wall. He shouted loud, letting the colorful words spill from his lips. How could Percy do this to him? He threw a lamp across the room, letting it pretty glass fracture and break. His head began hurting with the amount of thoughts flying around in it. His picked up another object to throw and stopped. It was a picture of Percy and Nico sitting by the lake. He had ruined it, hadn t he? He had hurt Percy and probably scared the poor boy away. He gripped the photo and placed it carefully on top of the debris, walking out of the room in search of his little puppy. Walking out into the living room, he confirmed his worst suspicion. Percy had left, leaving with the door closed. Nico opened the door and began his search for Percy. He checked every other cabin, every acre of forest, and all the shores and water bodies of camp. Finally, he checked Percy s cabin. He tried to open the door, without any success. Then he knocked, waiting patiently for Percy to answer the door, groaning when he didn t. The conch horn for dinner blew and Nico cast one final look at the Sea God s cabin. His head began to hurt again and he left, looking for some alcoholic comfort.  
Percy blinked his eyes open sleepily, hearing his stomach growl loudly. He yawned widely and scratched his arm. He jumped, seeing an iris message pop up in front of him, showing a concerned Will and Clarisse. Percy! Finally you re awake! You ve been shut up in your house for a few days now. Have you eaten? Will asked, bombarding him with questions. No I know I need to eat more, Will. I just don t want to leave my cabin. I just Just send Clary over with food. I ll let her in. he said. Alright what do you want? Clary said swiping a notepad. Anything covered in chocolate and blue and soda and some cake with ice cream. Ooo and some of those clair thingies. Yeah those are really good. he told her watching as she jotted down some notes. All right I ll be there in twenty. Unlock the door when I get there. She said, slashing through the mist. Percy went to go take a quick shower and get dressed. As he was pulling a shirt over his head, he noticed that its usual bigness was now fitting, especially around his stomach.  
He pulled on a pair of sweats and heard the knock of Clarisse. He checked to be sure and let the door open just enough to squeeze in. He closed and locked it behind her, flopping onto a black chase. So Doggy, His ear twitched in annoyance at the nickname. Why are you locked away in here? she said, placing food onto the coffee table between them. Clarisse had kept her promise, bringing chocolate ice cream with light blue swirls, a marble cake with blue and brown icing, chocolate coated strawberries, clairs, pizza, a dozen blue sodas, blueberry muffins, and a steak. I m avoiding someone. I I don t want him to hurt me. He said picking up the ice cream. Who is it? Clary said, swiping a muffin. Nico, he uh He got me pregnant. Percy said, laughing softly. Clary choked spitting out pieces of muffin. He WHAT? she spluttered. How is that even possible? I don t exactly know yet. But I need to be around him or it s gonna hurt, badly. He said. Clary opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a beeping from her back pocket. She pulled out her phone and tapped it twice, silencing the alarm. She stood, crumpling the muffin liner. Listen Perce, you gotta talk to him. I gotta go and train some newbies. So, I ll see you later, right? she asked. Yeah, I ll see you later. Bye Clary. He said, waving to her as she left. He looked down at the uneaten food, placing the ice cream among them. He went up to close the door but was stopped by someone walking in. Nico. Percy took a step backwards, startled. The back of his knee hit the coffee table and he was falling. Before he could register what was happening, cool arms wrapped around his waist. He was pulled against Nico s clothed chest, and looked up into brown eyes. Percy, I wanted to talk. I m sorry, for everything. I I overreacted. I want you to never leave me baby or no baby. he finished, pressing his mouth to Percy s. Then he tasted it. Alcohol. You re drunk, aren t you he growled, pushing Nico away. He stumbled, catching himself before he fell. A little. I only had one or three bottles of brandy then a couple shots of whiskey. Then I noticed Cary poppin into your house and decided to in-vest-igate. Nico said walking over to Percy, swinging his hips. He wrapped his arms around Percy s waist, nuzzling his hair sweetly. And I found my puppy all alone in his big house and I wanted to keep his company Nico said, pausing to kiss further down his neck. Percy whimpered, relishing in his mate s touch. He quivered slightly, pressing himself against Nico s chest. He inhaled the dark tangy smell of Eau du Nico and the bitter smell of alcohol. He wanted to be angry at Nico, but one look into his brown eyes made all that anger melt away. He smiled up at Nico, his heart piecing itself together little by little. Nico bent down and kissed the boy softly on the lips. The kiss deepened into something more passionate and heated. Someone coughed loudly, and they looked up at Will, who stood uncomfortably in the doorway. Oh, hey Will. Nico said casually, resting his chin on top of Percy s head. I need to speak with Percy alone. Will said. Nico s grip on his waist tightened protectively and his gaze hardened. Just say what you have to Will, Nico s drunk and he won t remember a thing. Percy said, shaking his head in disgust. Well, you may need to see for yourself but, at the rate of your child s appearance; I estimate that it will be here in approximately eight months. Now with that information also comes the fact that you may vomit more often in the morning and will have to push out all your children, through your ahem, genitals. Will said, looking sheepish. Percy turned a slight shade of pink while Nico laughed quietly. Well, I guess I could live with that. But right now I m really tired, so I ll see you tomorrow. Percy said waving to Will as he left. He yawned, snuggling against Nico s chest. I m tired Nico, I wanna go to sleep. He said, closing his eyes. He squeaked as he was lifted bridal style against Nico s chest. He had to go pee but sat in Nico s arms as he carried him to his bed. He had to go pee more this time, so he told Nico to wait instead. When he got back, Nico was passed out on his bed, his breathing even. He watched him sleep for a little while before going to a separate bed. He curled up under the covers and went to sleep. End Chapter 3 When he woke up again he was cuddled against someone. He realized it was Nico, and he had probably either come here or had brought Percy over there. He listened to his steady heart beat for a while and made a move to get up. Nico s arms tightened around his waist and it hurt a little, like it was bruising him. Nico whimpered, and his grip tightened harshly, squeezing his waist like a vise. Percy cried out in pain and Nico s eyes flew open. Nico, you re hurting me! Percy cried. Nico immediately loosened his grip and rubbed the spots apologetically. Nico, what happened, did you have a nightmare? You kept squeezing me tighter and tighter. It started to hurt. Percy told him. I-I m sorry, I thought you were going to leave again. I was dreaming that you left me again. I thought it was real. He said quietly. It s okay; I m not going to leave. Not when I d have so much to lose. I love you Nico di Angelo. He told him. And I love you to Perseus Jackson. He replied. Percy pressed his lips softly against Nico s and slung his arms around his neck. Nico tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. He rolled onto his back, pulling Percy onto his chest, still kissing him. The kiss became more heated and Nico ran his hands down Percy s back and into his sweatpants. Nico ran his tongue around Percy s lips asking for unspoken entrance. Percy willingly complied, opening his mouth to let Nico s tongue explore.  
Nico pressed one finger against his entrance, letting it slip into Percy. Percy moaned wantonly into Nico s mouth, pressing against Nico s growing hard on. Nico moaned, moving to down to Percy s neck. He sucked, licked and kissed all over his neck, leaving purple, red, and pink hickeys all around his neck again marking the boy. Someone cleared their throat rather loudly and both boys jumped. Percy s dad or Poseidon stood in the doorway to Percy s room, smiling knowingly. Nico s hands slid out of Percy s pants as he sat forward, avoiding eye contact with the lord of the sea.  
Heyyyy .Dad Percy said awkwardly. Hello son, I see you two are enjoying yourselves. The lord of the sea leaned against the door frame, picking at his nails. Soooo what did you want Dad? Percy said after a moment of silence. Hmm? Oh I wanted to congratulate you on your little girl and wish you a happy life together. And also, he snapped his fingers and Percy felt a thumping sound echo through the house. Ummm, what was that? Percy asked. That would be your kitchen, dining room, and nursery, dance studio, with poles, master bedrooms with fully equipped Olympic showers and king sized tubs. And finally a library, a play room, and a walk-in closet with everything you could imagine. He finished. Why are you giving us all this? Percy asked. Consider it a baby shower gift. Ta-ta! Poseidon said disappearing with a salty smell of the ocean.  
Well that wasn t weird at all. But where were we? Nico said. He leaned back pulling Percy with him. He kissed him hotly, biting Percy s tongue. He slipped three fingers into the boy and pushed them in and out roughly, brushing his prostate teasingly. Percy moaned, and pushed back onto the fingers, moaning. Nico s erection stood at attention, rubbing against Percy s in delicious friction. Percy practically tore off Nico s pants with anticipation, discarding his as well. He pulled out his fingers and Percy whimpered at the loss. Nico smiled cruelly and slid into Percy, hissing in pleasure. Ahh-ha-ha! Percy said, pushing back into Nico roughly. Mnnh, easy Percy! Nico grunted as the heat enveloped him a bit too quickly. Percy ignored him, trying to get Nico to move. Nico reluctantly set a smooth pace, wanting, for once, not to hurt Percy during sex. Percy moaned as Nico moved inside him, giving him a beautiful sense of wholeness. Nico growled and bit into Percy s newly healed shoulder, making Percy shudder. Percy bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. He liked to hear Nico, but hoped he wouldn t have the whole camp to hear him. Nico removed his teeth and licked Percy lips lightly, making him shudder slightly. C mon Percy I wanna bite that lip too. Nico said darkly. Percy gasped and released his lip with a moan as Nico pushed against that spot that made him see stars. Nico ran his hands down Percy s torso, teasing his nipples and running his fingers over Percy s baby bump. Ahh! N-Nico p-please harder! he moaned loudly, bucking into him. Nico happily thrust wildly into the boy, knowing Percy enjoyed the rough treatment. Ahh, so fucking tight Perce. How can you stay so tight? Nico moaned, leaning back so Percy could ride him. N-Nico, mmnh, please! Percy begged, unsure of what he was begging for himself. Percy rapidly bounced himself on Nico s thick cock, impaling himself with each thrust. N-Nico I m gonna cum! Percy cried, bouncing as fast as possible, wanting to reach his end. Nico grunted a Close and bucked his hips against Percy roughly. Percy cried out and released his load all over Nico s chest and his stomach. After a few more thrusts Nico came, dumping his load into the boy with a sigh. I *pant* was *pant* going to *pant* make you *pant* wait Percy panted, collapsing atop of Nico s smooth chest. Nico smiled against Percy s hair, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Wait for what? Nico murmured sleepily. Wait for you to *pant* beg me for sex Percy sighed. Nico chuckled quietly, I think you would have caved after the first day, Percy. Is that a challenge, DiAngelo? Percy murmured. Maybe it is, maybe it isn t. he sighed. Then I m gonna win. Percy yawned, closing his eyes. Nico pulled out of him after he had fallen asleep and spooned him, cuddling up to the boy End Chapter 4 -  
Nico, wakey, wakey, sleepyhead. A soft seductive voice called. Mnnh he moaned sleepily. Someone was poking him in the cheek lightly. He cracked open one eyelid, to reveal a Sea Prince dressed in a Gothic Lolita Dress with white stockings and black gloves. He immediately got hard, thinking about slamming into Percy while he was wearing black lace lingerie. Oop, Master Nico has rather, large, problem that he needs to tend to. Percy giggled. Why can t you care for it? Nico murmured, reaching out to ruffle Percy s ears. Because Master Nico said that I couldn t last a day without sex. He said seductively, making Nico frown. Oh, the pancakes are going to burn, I better go. Percy said straightening up and turning around skipping off and allowing Nico to catch a glimpse of his black lace lingerie bottoms. Nico groaned. This was going to be a long day. Percy watched out of the corner of his eye as Nico eyed him hungrily. It had been almost a month since Nico issued the challenge, and he seemed to be regretting it. Every time Percy walked into the costume room, his eyes narrowed predatorily and he licked his lips. He was going to beg for it. Today Percy was wearing a frilly maid s outfit with a short skirt that barely covered his ass. If he reached up or bent over Nico would see the matching black and white striped undies that he picked out. He had even shaved his legs so that they gave off a nice and smooth feeling. Yes, Percy was craving sex but he could hold off so far, depositing a plate of lasagna, green beans, and two crescent rolls onto the table in front of Nico, who thanked him and began scarfing down food. I ll be back Nico; I promised Clary that I would go with her to the mall to help her find a present for her and Chris s three year anniversary. I should be back in an hour. Call me if you need anything, okay? I told him grabbing my black clutch and my keys. All right Percy, just be careful, please? Nico called as I headed out the door. I will! Percy replied closing the door behind me. Clary was waiting for him outside, and they headed to his car talking and giggling. Percy slipped on a pair of tights and got into his cobalt blue 67 Chevy Impala (A gift from Paul). So not even a blow job? she asked as he pulled out of the camp, which had grown relatively large after the second Giants war. Nope, and it seems like he s regretting it, too. I feel like he s gonna break anytime now. .  
A few hours later Percy opened the door to the house, big bags in hand, closing the door behind him. It was dark when he deposited his keys on the counter and he stumbled around to find a light. Clicking one on, he was immediately hit with an armful of Nico, who was kissing him fiercely and hugging him tightly. Hi, I love you too Percy got out in between kisses. I can t take it anymore! You win okay? I just- I just need it. I need you. Nico begged. I win? Nico what are you talking about? What is it? Are you-? That s when Nico s erection poked him in the thigh. Ohhhhh, oh, okay. Umm, can I put the bags away first? I mean then I can help you, but these are kinda heavy. Percy told him, lifting the bags in emphasis. Nico nodded grabbing the bags and dashing off to Zeus knows where to get rid of them. He barely took two steps before Nico reappeared, lifting him up bridal style to carry him to the master bedroom, depositing him on the bed. Nico crawled over him, his hands everywhere, touching all over his chest, caressing his face, groping his ass which had been rid of its tights and undies. Wait, when did that happen? Wow he makes quick work. Nico practically tore off Percy s outfit in anxiousness, shedding his clothes, not wasting a single moment, before his hands were back on Percy. Percy whimpered; Nico had a broken look in his eyes, his chest heaving. He placed his hands on Nico s smooth chest in an attempt to calm him. N-Nico! Stop, are you okay? What-! Nico cut off his words with a kiss, muffling his protests. Percy tried again, this time receiving a rough slap to the behind. He struggled again and this time a row of blows followed, turning his ass a slight red. Percy hissed and tried to get away from the stinging pain. Nico kept hitting him, turning his ass a bright scarlet. NICO, STOP, PLEASE! Percy cried, the pain becoming too much. That seemed to snap him out of it as he released Percy, who scrambled away in pain. Tears began to flow down Percy s face as the pain ate away at him. Perce? Did I I just Nico swallowed. Nico reached forward, stretching his fingertips out to stroke the Sea beauty s cheek. Percy flinched away, his beautiful eyes filled with fear, pain, and horror. Nico, that s not okay. Percy whispered. I didn t I-I ll just go Nico murmured, running a hand through his hair. He walked out of the room dazed and in his boxers. Percy heard the opening and closing of another room door and sighed. What was he going to do with his Ghost Prince?

Nico paced the empty room that he had shut himself in. How could he have hurt Percy like that? He-he looked so scared, of him! Nico hated himself for it. It wasn t your fault; the Sea Prince was so tempting with his cute little ass. A voice whispered in his head. No, no! It had been Nico s fault. Nico was still painfully hard and apparently masturbating only made it worse. Nico shouldn t have issued the challenge to begin with! Nico paused as the door creaked open to reveal a slightly scared Percy. N-nico? A-are you still hard? he stuttered quietly. Maybe. Why? he replied cautiously. Percy walked into the room warily, keeping his eyes on Nico. He got down on his knees in front of him and stroked the tent in Nico s boxers, earning a moan from Nico. He pulled down the garment, exposing Nico s enormous throbbing cock. Tentatively he gave it a little lick, earning another moan from Nico. P-percy, you don t hahhh-hha! Nico was cut short by Percy, taking as much of him as he could into his mouth, a good half of it before nearly choking on the thick cock. Nico fisted his hair and tugged lightly, not wanting to choke his lover. Percy open your throat more, it ll help. Nico said through gritted teeth. Gods, his little puppy had a wonderful mouth. Percy chuckled as Nico whimpered, bucking into his mouth a little, sending pleasurable vibrations all along the shaft. Nico watched as Percy bobbed his head a little, running his tongue up the side. Nico groaned holding Percy s head in place while he thrust lightly into Percy s mouth. Percy gave a yelp in surprise as Nico gave a strong thrust that let him have his whole cock in his mouth. Nico tasted so good, like dark chocolate and whipped cream. Percy ground Nico s balls together in his palm, making Nico gasp and buck roughly into his lover s mouth.  
So close, Percy just a little more Nico murmured bucking roughly into Percy s mouth, letting all 11 inches slip into that wet warm mouth. Percy s throat squeezed around him and he came onto the Sea Prince s mouth. Percy began to choke and Nico pulled his head back, letting his load spread all over Percy s face and some into his mouth. Nico panted as he stumbled to the bed to collapse on his back, panting and still hard. Percy clambered on top of him, straddling his lap. Nico gave him a curious glance as he rose onto shaky legs and lowered himself onto the hard cock, moaning shakily. P-perce? What are you doing? Nico moaned. You don t have to He trailed off as Percy rocked himself back and forth on Nico s hard length. Mnnh Nico I-I m sorry for making you wait s-so long. He muttered, hissing in pain once he touched a particularly sore spot. Nico put his hands onto Percy s hips to stop him from hurting himself further. Percy looked at him with pleading eyes, silently telling him that it was okay. Nico kept his hands on Percy s hips, but let him continue rocking on him. I m gonna move us into a better position, okay? Nico said, stilling Percy s movements. Percy nodded and bit his lip. Nico moved so Percy was lying on his back and Nico was thrusting slowly into the boy. Percy moaned at the feeling of gentle, deep thrusts. Nico, harder please Percy mewled. Nico thrust harder but not roughly as to not hurt Percy. Percy moaned bit louder, baring his neck in invitation. Nico bent down, nipping, kissing, and sucking softly on the pale skin. A good sized hickey appeared on Percy s skin and Nico gave him a little bite mark on Percy s shoulder, leaving a trail of love bites from Percy s jaw to his shoulder. He gave Percy a deep kiss sucking on his tongue and pressing up against the back of his teeth, making him let out a shaky moan. Ahh-ha-ha! N-Nico! More harder, take me rough Percy mewled, bushy tail upright and out of the way. Nico gladly pushed roughly into the boy, taking him in a hard and animalistic manner, nailing Percy s prostate with each thrust. Percy on the other hand was clearly enjoying the rough sex, judging by the drool dripping out of his mouth and how he kept chanting Nico s name like a mantra, gripping Nico s biceps and digging his fingernails into his skin and back.  
Nico gripped the back of Percy s neck in an attempt to kiss him roughly and instead was greeted with a cry and Percy arcing up against him, grinding his hips against Nico s. Percy, Nico murmured against the sea beauty s ear. Mnnh? Percy moaned, pushing back against him. Did I just find a sweet spot? Nico grinned, rubbing the back of Percy s neck in soft, smooth circles. ..N-no .. Percy mewled. Are you sure? Nico purred, pressing lightly, loving how Percy quivered in his hands. ...N-no . he muttered. Wrong answer. Nico growled into his ear before pounding into the boy harshly, sure he would leave bruises and that the beauty wouldn t be able to walk straight for a few days. He began to roughly jerk Percy off as he neared his orgasm. Ahh, Nicooo! Percy screamed as he came, spraying his pearly spunk between them.  
His muscles clamped down on Nico, who gave half a dozen more thrusts before, cumming inside of Percy, who sighed happily as he was filled once again. He yawned sleepily and quickly fell asleep wrapping his legs around Nico, locking his ankles so he wouldn t pull out. Stay in me He murmured before passing out. Nico sighed did he really have a choice? Either let the cum dry on him or drag an unconscious Percy out of the bed, change the sheets, clean them both and then slip back into that deliciously tight hole after putting him back in the bed? He chose the latter. He also called Leo and asked him to build Percy something special End Chapter 5 Percy awoke to gentle, loving thrusts of a sleeping Nico with wet dreams. He smiled as Nico came with a moan settling back into a deeper sleep. Someone knocked on the door roughly, banging as if they had a fire on their heads. Percy grumbled, why couldn t he be bothered later? Yes? he mumbled, opening the door. He let out a cry as he was tackled and had duct tape put over his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw who his attacker was. It was Jason! Why was Jason kidnapping him?! He flinched as he was given a shot of something that made him incredibly sleepy and all the strength flow out of his body. He vaguely remembered being placed in a car before he blacked out completely. ...  
Nico yawned as he opened his eyes sleepily, stretching his arms out to where Percy was sleeping, rather was supposed to be sleeping and instead was met with a note


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of the Ghost Prince: A Nicercy Story

By: Chyna Phillips

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the names and characters associated with this story all credit for that goes to Rick Riordan. And I reallly hope I'm not offending you Takara, I love your stories so much! So rate favorite and follow me plz! Let the gay be free!

"Leave him alone Jason! Percy is **not** a plaything for you!" the shouts and protests of Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto, reached the olive skinned ears of Nico Di Angelo in his cabin. He glanced across the campus of Camp Half-Blood at Hazel, who was trying so desperately to pry Jason away from Percy, who he had a major crush on since he had met the pale skinned, raven haired son of the sea. Said boy was rubbing up against Jason as if he was the best smelling person on Earth.

Nico grimaced as he watched the beauty of the sea practically try to jump into Jason's pants. "Nico, help me out here!" she cried. He sighed; jogging over to where Hazel was uselessly trying to pull Percy away. "Just what do you think you're doing to Percy, Grace?" he snarled in a low voice. Percy jumped, backing away from Jason with a confused expression on his face. "Nico? What's going on? Why..." he asked shaking his head. Jason blinked, tilting his head to one side and scratching lightly. He shrugged and turned on his heel, striding away.

"Thank gods, Nico. I've been pulling Percy off of all the guys in camp for hours now. He somehow managed to anger most of the gods like about 70% of them. So as punishment they kinda maybe… cursed him so he can't resist any of the boys at camp and vice versa. He says he needs a … what was it was called?" she explained, looking at the boy who was rolling around in the grass like a… dog.

As Nico took a closer look at Percy he noticed something a bit odd about him. Like the fact that he had genuine dog ears on top of his head, that twitched and moved as campers walked by and a fluffy, bushy tail wagged behind him. "I said that I need a mate! I need one NOW!" Percy growled at her, his ears flattening against his head.

He eyed Nico and crawled near his feet sitting there as if he had been commanded to. He rubbed up against his leg and let out a low whine. "What's wrong Percy? Are you hurt? "He asked leaning down to observe the boy-dog hybrid. "Not hurt. Finally find mate." He whispered, looking up at Nico with wide blue eyes.

"Who is it, little puppy?" Nico asked quietly. He would probably go and punch them in the face, but he wanted to know first. Can't just go around punching people in the face, now can you? "You." Percy said crushing his lips against Nico's. Nico's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He pulled Percy into his arms, carting him towards his cabin. He waved to Hazel, who just stood there, dumbstruck.

He closed the door to his cabin, tossing Percy onto his bed. Percy panted, his face flushed. Nico let out a low rumble of a laugh, startling the dog boy. "What's funny mate?" he asked, sitting up. Nico's smile darkened sadistically. "I've wanted to get you into my bed for ages" he said. He moved to the bed, crawling predatorily over the older demigod. Kissing down his neck he sucked licked nipped and bit all down his neck and around his collarbone. He grinned at his master piece, a collar of bruises in shades of red and purple, glistening with saliva. Percy moaned, gripping Nico's black T-shirt, tugging insistently. Nico's eyes, contrary to popular belief are actually a dark coco brown. Yet at the moment they were dark with lust, his pupils blown wide.

He pulled of his shirt insistently slow, torturing the poor boy. Percy keened loudly ripping off his shirt and jeans eyeing Nico's pants with an excited anticipation. Nico pulled them off equally slowly, watching as the puppy squirmed and whined lowly. Percy made an attempt to speed up the process and ended up with his hands bound to the posts. He tugged uselessly as Nico slid his hand down his stomach making him quiver and whine. Nico slid off his boxers, toying with Percy erection. He lightly trailed his fingers over the weeping organ, making Percy buck and whimper. "Ah, ah, ah, little puppy, no moving, no whining or I'll leave you here just like this. Needy and wanting this hard cock up your needy little ass." He said darkly.

Percy gulped, biting his lip tightly. Nico ran his tongue up the leaking shaft once making the boy beneath him moan. "What do you want me to do to you?" he said, brushing over his face carefully. "Touch me" he panted. "Be a little more specific, baby" Nico murmured, rubbing the skin on his sac. "Please Nico, don't tease!" he whined. He writhed on the sheets and opened his eyes as Nico removed his hands. "Didn't I tell you not to whine?" He said, using one hand to give him a rough smack to his rear end. Percy cried out, relishing in the pain. Nico grunted, irritated that the show of pain and dominance was pleasing him. He brought another hand down, enjoying the sound that it made.

"Shut up and suck my dick!" barked an irritated Percy. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. Nico narrowed his eyes to slits, eyeing him menacingly. "So now, you tell me what to do, hmm?" he growled. Tearing off his boxers, he gripped his hips, pushing into the older demigod, grunting. Percy screamed loudly, thrashing around. "Master, it hurts! Take it out, please!" he cried. He secretly enjoyed the pain, but this hurt more than he could handle. "You need to learn your place." He said darkly. Nico bit into Percy's shoulder, thrusting lightly. He hit a spot deep inside Percy that made him cry out and buck into him, sinking him in further. "Ahhhhhhh! Harder mate!" the boy beneath him cried.

Nico happily obliged, thrusting into the hot, tight caverns of the Sea Prince. Percy moaned and screamed as this prostate was thoroughly abused by Nico. He wanted to be gentle with the poor boy, but Percy was making that increasingly difficult, moving his hips just the right way, and the wanton sounds he made! Nico growled into his shoulder, sinking his teeth in further. He heard Percy yelp and tasted the tangy metallic of his blood. He removed his teeth and kissed the slightly bloody shoulder. He thrust in deeper, growling quietly. Percy moaned and writhed beneath him, and without warning came hard onto Nico's chest. Nico paused, eyeing the semen on his chest. "Did I say, that you could cum?" he said lowly. "I'm sorry mate. I couldn't help it" Percy said quietly. "But that's not my fault, now is it?" he asked.

"No." he said quivering. Nico wrapped two fingers around the base of Percy's cock, preventing him from cumming. Nico resumed his thrusts hard and rough, hitting his prostate with almost unnatural precision. Percy thrashed about, trying to get Nico to remove his fingers. Nico felt the coil of muscles in his stomach, signaling his approaching orgasm. With a few more powerful strokes, he came, screaming out Percy's name. He was sobbing from all the intense pleasure that Nico was giving him. Nico released the boy's cock, allowing him to release all over Nico and himself. Nico pulled out of Percy and lay down next to him. Percy's breathing was erratic and harsh. Before long his breathing was slow and calm and Nico glanced at him.

The sight made him smile; Percy had passed out from lack of breath, his raven hair dishelved; his face flushed a light pink. Nico threw one leg over Percy's in a show of dominance, then let sleep overtake him.

End Chapter 1

Me: So… yeah Nico has his boyfriend and eye candy, and I'm still single… Damn you Nico

Nico: Eye candy? What's that? Is that candy for your eyes?

Percy: I'll teach you about eye candy, let's go to my cabin and I'll show you

When he woke up Percy was cuddled against his chest, snoring softly. Nico smiled, stroking the raven hair. Percy awoke soon after yawning and stretching. "Mornin'" he mumbled, blinking sleepily. Nico kissed him on the forehead murmuring a greeting. "Nico, do you have a bathroom?" he asked. Nico glanced at Percy who was a slight shade of green. "Yeah, go down the hall to the left. First door to your right." he said, pointing. Percy shot off like a rocket down the hall, and Nico heard the opening and slamming of the door. Worried, Nico followed him to the bathroom. He heard the retch of his beloved Sea Prince, and opened the door quietly. Percy was hunched over the porcelain throne throwing up all the contents in his stomach.

Nico kneeled next to him rubbing his bare back encouragingly and murmuring sweet encouragement into his ears. After a while Percy had stopped retching and was rinsing his mouth out in the sink. "Do you wanna go to Will and see what's wrong?" Nico asked, not caring whether he said yes or no. He would drag him out of there to Will's if he had to. To his relief he nodded and followed Nico dutifully back to his room. Nico began pulling on clothes and handed Percy some of his clothes that were too small on him yet seemed to be too big on Percy. Nico opened a drawer, and much to Percy's surprise pulled out a collar and leash decorated in silver studs. He fastened it around Percy's neck, attaching the leash as well. Nico tugged on the leash lightly, pulling Percy along with him. He closed his door and spoke the Greek password for it to close.

When they arrived at Will's cabin, Nico took the leash off of him, but left the collar on. Will was typing on a computer, filling out a form of some sort no doubt. "Hey Will, can you give Percy a quick check-over? He threw up this morning and complains that he gets sharp pains in his stomach." Nico explained. "Sure Nico, but you know the rules, go wait outside like everyone else. I'll send Percy out when he's done." Will said, rolling his chair over to him. Nico eyed Percy for a couple seconds, and then left, running his hand through his hair with an exparated sigh.

"All right Percy, let's see what's wrong." Will said. He placed his stethoscope in his ears and asked him to lift his shirt. He placed the cold metal on his skin, making him shiver. He furrowed his brows and looked at him, confused. "Percy, have you been sexually active in the last 24 hours, with another male?" he asked. He blushed profusely, remembering last night. "Y-yeah…w-why?" he stuttered.

"Well if I am correct you're pregnant. And the male you had sex with is the father. I strongly suggest you tell him immediately. Otherwise, you're fine Percy. You can go now" he said turning away from him. Dazed, Percy walked out of the cabin where Nico immediately swarmed him with questions about if he was okay and how he was. Percy promised to explain to him what was going on once they got to his cabin.

Once inside, Nico flopped onto a chase in a kinda living room area. "So what's wrong with you Puppy?" Nico asked. Percy sat at the other end of the couch, making Nico frown. "I, ummm, I'm pregnant." he said quietly. Nico sat forward, his eyes narrowed into slits. "What did you say?" he asked his voice low. "I- I-I'm p-pregnant Nico. A-a-and it's y-yours." Percy stuttered. Nico got up walking down the hall, his fists clenched.

Percy heard a crash followed by a string of Italian and English swear words. More crashing. Percy took that as his cue to leave. He closed the door quietly behind him, muffling the angry Nico. Tears streaked down his face as he ran into his cabin, past Clarisse who called his name a few times. But her calls fell onto deaf ears as Percy slammed and locked the door, ignoring the pounding of Clarisse on the other side. He crawled into his bed, feeling his heart break into a million little pieces. He picked up his IPod, scrolling through his 'sad' playlist selecting his top song: "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. He pressed play, letting the music pour out of his speakers into his ears.

The pounding slowly ceased, allowing a sleepy tiredness wash over him. His dreams were bleak and grey, with a saddening depression in them.

Me: Oh my gurd! Nico you're an ass. Like top of the class ass!

Percy: Thank you! Told you so. (Proceeds to clean himself)

Nico: Percy not in public. You only get to do that when I want to watch.

Me: _any_ways, chapter 3 is finished and posted so… like and fav. Follow meh. Byeeeeeee!

End Chapter 2

Nico threw the smashed headboard across the room where it shattered against the wall. He shouted loud, letting the colorful words spill from his lips. How could Percy do this to him? He threw a lamp across the room, letting it pretty glass fracture and break. His head began hurting with the amount of thoughts flying around in it. His picked up another object to throw and stopped. It was a picture of Percy and Nico sitting by the lake. He had ruined it, hadn't he? He had hurt Percy and probably scared the poor boy away. He gripped the photo and placed it carefully on top of the debris, walking out of the room in search of his little puppy. Walking out into the living room, he confirmed his worst suspicion. Percy had left, leaving with the door closed. Nico opened the door and began his search for Percy. He checked every other cabin, every acre of forest, and all the shores and water bodies of camp. Finally, he checked Percy's cabin. He tried to open the door, without any success. Then he knocked, waiting patiently for Percy to answer the door, groaning when he didn't.

The conch horn for dinner blew and Nico cast one final look at the Sea God's cabin. His head began to hurt again and he left, looking for some alcoholic comfort.

Percy blinked his eyes open sleepily, hearing his stomach growl loudly. He yawned widely and scratched his arm. He jumped, seeing an iris message pop up in front of him, showing a concerned Will and Clarisse. "Percy! Finally you're awake! You've been shut up in your house for a few days now. Have you eaten?" Will asked, bombarding him with questions. "No… I know I need to eat more, Will. I just don't want to leave my cabin. I just… Just send Clary over with food. I'll let her in." he said. "Alright what do you want? Clary said swiping a notepad. "Anything covered in chocolate and blue and soda and some cake with ice cream. Ooo and some of those éclair thingies. Yeah those are really good." he told her watching as she jotted down some notes. "All right I'll be there in twenty. Unlock the door when I get there." She said, slashing through the mist. Percy went to go take a quick shower and get dressed. As he was pulling a shirt over his head, he noticed that its usual bigness was now fitting, especially around his stomach.

He pulled on a pair of sweats and heard the knock of Clarisse. He checked to be sure and let the door open just enough to squeeze in. He closed and locked it behind her, flopping onto a black chase. "So Doggy," His ear twitched in annoyance at the nickname. "Why are you locked away in here?" she said, placing food onto the coffee table between them. Clarisse had kept her promise, bringing chocolate ice cream with light blue swirls, a marble cake with blue and brown icing, chocolate coated strawberries, éclairs, pizza, a dozen blue sodas, blueberry muffins, and a steak. "I'm avoiding someone. I…I don't want him to hurt me." He said picking up the ice cream. "Who is it?" Clary said, swiping a muffin. "Nico, he uh… He got me pregnant." Percy said, laughing softly. Clary choked spitting out pieces of muffin. "He WHAT?" she spluttered. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't exactly know yet. But I _need_ to be around him or it's gonna hurt, badly." He said. Clary opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a beeping from her back pocket. She pulled out her phone and tapped it twice, silencing the alarm. She stood, crumpling the muffin liner. "Listen Perce, you gotta talk to him. I gotta go and train some newbies. So, I'll see you later, right?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye Clary." He said, waving to her as she left. He looked down at the uneaten food, placing the ice cream among them. He went up to close the door but was stopped by someone walking in. Nico.

Percy took a step backwards, startled. The back of his knee hit the coffee table and he was falling. Before he could register what was happening, cool arms wrapped around his waist. He was pulled against Nico's clothed chest, and looked up into brown eyes. "Percy, I wanted to talk. I'm sorry, for everything. I… I overreacted. I want you to never leave me baby or no baby." he finished, pressing his mouth to Percy's. Then he tasted it. Alcohol. "You're drunk, aren't you" he growled, pushing Nico away.

He stumbled, catching himself before he fell. "A little. I only had one or three bottles of brandy then a couple shots of whiskey. Then I noticed Cary poppin' into your house and decided to in-vest-igate." Nico said walking over to Percy, swinging his hips. He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, nuzzling his hair sweetly. "And I found my puppy all alone in his big house and I… wanted… to… keep… his… company…" Nico said, pausing to kiss further down his neck.

Percy whimpered, relishing in his mate's touch. He quivered slightly, pressing himself against Nico's chest. He inhaled the dark tangy smell of Eau du Nico and the bitter smell of alcohol. He wanted to be angry at Nico, but one look into his brown eyes made all that anger melt away. He smiled up at Nico, his heart piecing itself together little by little. Nico bent down and kissed the boy softly on the lips. The kiss deepened into something more passionate and heated. Someone coughed loudly, and they looked up at Will, who stood uncomfortably in the doorway. "Oh, hey Will." Nico said casually, resting his chin on top of Percy's head.

"I need to speak with Percy… alone." Will said. Nico's grip on his waist tightened protectively and his gaze hardened. "Just say what you have to Will, Nico's drunk and he won't remember a thing." Percy said, shaking his head in disgust. "Well, you may need to see for yourself but, at the rate of your child's appearance; I estimate that it will be here in approximately eight months. Now with that information also comes the fact that you may vomit more often in the morning and will have to push out all your children, through your… ahem, genitals." Will said, looking sheepish. Percy turned a slight shade of pink while Nico laughed quietly.

"Well, I guess I could live with that. But right now I'm really tired, so I'll see you tomorrow." Percy said waving to Will as he left. He yawned, snuggling against Nico's chest. "I'm tired Nico, I wanna go to sleep." He said, closing his eyes. He squeaked as he was lifted bridal style against Nico's chest. He had to go pee but sat in Nico's arms as he carried him to his bed. He had to go pee more this time, so he told Nico to wait instead. When he got back, Nico was passed out on his bed, his breathing even. He watched him sleep for a little while before going to a separate bed. He curled up under the covers and went to sleep.

End Chapter 3

When he woke up again he was cuddled against someone. He realized it was Nico, and he had probably either come here or had brought Percy over there. He listened to his steady heart beat for a while and made a move to get up. Nico's arms tightened around his waist and it hurt a little, like it was bruising him. Nico whimpered, and his grip tightened harshly, squeezing his waist like a vise. Percy cried out in pain and Nico's eyes flew open. "Nico, you're hurting me!" Percy cried.

Nico immediately loosened his grip and rubbed the spots apologetically. "Nico, what happened, did you have a nightmare? You kept squeezing me tighter and tighter. It started to hurt." Percy told him. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were going to leave again. I was dreaming that you left me again. I thought it was real." He said quietly. "It's okay; I'm not going to leave. Not when I'd have so much to lose. I love you Nico di Angelo." He told him. "And I love you to Perseus Jackson." He replied. Percy pressed his lips softly against Nico's and slung his arms around his neck. Nico tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. He rolled onto his back, pulling Percy onto his chest, still kissing him. The kiss became more heated and Nico ran his hands down Percy's back and into his sweatpants. Nico ran his tongue around Percy's lips asking for unspoken entrance. Percy willingly complied, opening his mouth to let Nico's tongue explore.

Nico pressed one finger against his entrance, letting it slip into Percy. Percy moaned wantonly into Nico's mouth, pressing against Nico's growing hard on. Nico moaned, moving to down to Percy's neck. He sucked, licked and kissed all over his neck, leaving purple, red, and pink hickeys all around his neck again marking the boy. Someone cleared their throat rather loudly and both boys jumped. Percy's dad or Poseidon stood in the doorway to Percy's room, smiling knowingly. Nico's hands slid out of Percy's pants as he sat forward, avoiding eye contact with the lord of the sea.

"…Heyyyy….Dad…" Percy said awkwardly. "Hello son, I see you two are enjoying yourselves." The lord of the sea leaned against the door frame, picking at his nails. "Soooo… what did you want Dad?" Percy said after a moment of silence. "Hmm? Oh I wanted to congratulate you on your little girl and wish you a happy life together. And also," he snapped his fingers and Percy felt a thumping sound echo through the house. "Ummm, what was that?" Percy asked. "That would be your kitchen, dining room, and nursery, dance studio, with poles, master bedrooms with fully equipped Olympic showers and king sized tubs. And finally a library, a play room, and a walk-in closet with everything you could imagine." He finished. "Why are you giving us all this?" Percy asked. "Consider it a baby shower gift. Ta-ta!" Poseidon said disappearing with a salty smell of the ocean.

"Well that wasn't weird at all. But where were we?" Nico said. He leaned back pulling Percy with him. He kissed him hotly, biting Percy's tongue. He slipped three fingers into the boy and pushed them in and out roughly, brushing his prostate teasingly. Percy moaned, and pushed back onto the fingers, moaning. Nico's erection stood at attention, rubbing against Percy's in delicious friction. Percy practically tore off Nico's pants with anticipation, discarding his as well. He pulled out his fingers and Percy whimpered at the loss. Nico smiled cruelly and slid into Percy, hissing in pleasure. "Ahh-ha-ha!" Percy said, pushing back into Nico roughly. "Mnnh, easy Percy!" Nico grunted as the heat enveloped him a bit too quickly. Percy ignored him, trying to get Nico to move. Nico reluctantly set a smooth pace, wanting, for once, not to hurt Percy during sex. Percy moaned as Nico moved inside him, giving him a beautiful sense of wholeness.

Nico growled and bit into Percy's newly healed shoulder, making Percy shudder. Percy bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. He liked to hear Nico, but hoped he wouldn't have the whole camp to hear him. Nico removed his teeth and licked Percy lips lightly, making him shudder slightly. "C'mon Percy I wanna bite that lip too." Nico said darkly. Percy gasped and released his lip with a moan as Nico pushed against that spot that made him see stars. Nico ran his hands down Percy's torso, teasing his nipples and running his fingers over Percy's baby bump.

"Ahh! N-Nico p-please harder!" he moaned loudly, bucking into him. Nico happily thrust wildly into the boy, knowing Percy enjoyed the rough treatment. "Ahh, so fucking tight Perce. How can you stay so tight?" Nico moaned, leaning back so Percy could ride him. "N-Nico, mmnh, please!" Percy begged, unsure of what he was begging for himself. Percy rapidly bounced himself on Nico's thick cock, impaling himself with each thrust. "N-Nico I'm gonna cum!" Percy cried, bouncing as fast as possible, wanting to reach his end. Nico grunted a "Close" and bucked his hips against Percy roughly. Percy cried out and released his load all over Nico's chest and his stomach. After a few more thrusts Nico came, dumping his load into the boy with a sigh.

"I *pant* was *pant* going to *pant* make you *pant* wait…" Percy panted, collapsing atop of Nico's smooth chest. Nico smiled against Percy's hair, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "Wait for what?" Nico murmured sleepily. "Wait for you to *pant* beg me for sex" Percy sighed. Nico chuckled quietly, "I think you would have caved after the first day, Percy." "Is that a challenge, DiAngelo?" Percy murmured. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." he sighed. "Then I'm gonna win." Percy yawned, closing his eyes. Nico pulled out of him after he had fallen asleep and spooned him, cuddling up to the boy

End Chapter 4

"Nico, wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." A soft seductive voice called. "Mnnh" he moaned sleepily. Someone was poking him in the cheek lightly. He cracked open one eyelid, to reveal a Sea Prince dressed in a Gothic Lolita Dress with white stockings and black gloves. He immediately got hard, thinking about slamming into Percy while he was wearing black lace lingerie. "Oop, Master Nico has rather, large, problem that he needs to tend to." Percy giggled. "Why can't you care for it?" Nico murmured, reaching out to ruffle Percy's ears. "Because Master Nico said that I couldn't last a day without sex." He said seductively, making Nico frown. "Oh, the pancakes are going to burn, I better go." Percy said straightening up and turning around skipping off and allowing Nico to catch a glimpse of his black lace lingerie bottoms. Nico groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Percy watched out of the corner of his eye as Nico eyed him hungrily. It had been almost a month since Nico issued the challenge, and he seemed to be regretting it. Every time Percy walked into the costume room, his eyes narrowed predatorily and he licked his lips. He was going to beg for it. Today Percy was wearing a frilly maid's outfit with a short skirt that barely covered his ass. If he reached up or bent over Nico would see the matching black and white striped undies that he picked out. He had even shaved his legs so that they gave off a nice and smooth feeling. Yes, Percy was craving sex but he could hold off so far, depositing a plate of lasagna, green beans, and two crescent rolls onto the table in front of Nico, who thanked him and began scarfing down food.

"I'll be back Nico; I promised Clary that I would go with her to the mall to help her find a present for her and Chris's three year anniversary. I should be back in an hour. Call me if you need anything, okay?" I told him grabbing my black clutch and my keys. "All right Percy, just be careful, please?" Nico called as I headed out the door. "I will!" Percy replied closing the door behind me. Clary was waiting for him outside, and they headed to his car talking and giggling. Percy slipped on a pair of tights and got into his cobalt blue '67 Chevy Impala (A gift from Paul). "So not even a blow job?" she asked as he pulled out of the camp, which had grown relatively large after the second Giants war. "Nope, and it seems like he's regretting it, too. I feel like he's gonna break anytime now."

….

A few hours later…

Percy opened the door to the house, big bags in hand, closing the door behind him. It was dark when he deposited his keys on the counter and he stumbled around to find a light. Clicking one on, he was immediately hit with an armful of Nico, who was kissing him fiercely and hugging him tightly. "Hi, I… love… you… too" Percy got out in between kisses. "I can't take it anymore! You win okay? I just- I just **need** it. I need _you_." Nico begged. "I win? Nico what are you talking about? What is it? Are you-?"

That's when Nico's erection poked him in the thigh. "Ohhhhh, oh, okay. Umm, can I put the bags away first? I mean then I can help you, but these are kinda heavy." Percy told him, lifting the bags in emphasis. Nico nodded grabbing the bags and dashing off to Zeus knows where to get rid of them. He barely took two steps before Nico reappeared, lifting him up bridal style to carry him to the master bedroom, depositing him on the bed. Nico crawled over him, his hands everywhere, touching all over his chest, caressing his face, groping his ass which had been rid of its tights and undies. Wait, when did that happen? Wow he makes quick work. Nico practically tore off Percy's outfit in anxiousness, shedding his clothes, not wasting a single moment, before his hands were back on Percy. Percy whimpered; Nico had a broken look in his eyes, his chest heaving. He placed his hands on Nico's smooth chest in an attempt to calm him.

"N-Nico! Stop, are you okay? What-!" Nico cut off his words with a kiss, muffling his protests. Percy tried again, this time receiving a rough slap to the behind. He struggled again and this time a row of blows followed, turning his ass a slight red. Percy hissed and tried to get away from the stinging pain. Nico kept hitting him, turning his ass a bright scarlet. "**NICO,** **STOP, PLEASE!**" Percy cried, the pain becoming too much. That seemed to snap him out of it as he released Percy, who scrambled away in pain. Tears began to flow down Percy's face as the pain ate away at him.

"Perce? Did I… I just…" Nico swallowed. Nico reached forward, stretching his fingertips out to stroke the Sea beauty's cheek. Percy flinched away, his beautiful eyes filled with fear, pain, and horror. "Nico, that's not okay." Percy whispered. "I didn't… I-I'll just go…" Nico murmured, running a hand through his hair. He walked out of the room dazed and in his boxers. Percy heard the opening and closing of another room door and sighed. What was he going to do with his Ghost Prince?

Nico paced the empty room that he had shut himself in. How could he have hurt Percy like that? He-he looked so scared, of him! Nico hated himself for it. _It wasn't your fault; the Sea Prince was so tempting with his cute little ass._ A voice whispered in his head. No, no! It had been Nico's fault. Nico was still painfully hard and apparently masturbating only made it worse. Nico shouldn't have issued the challenge to begin with! Nico paused as the door creaked open to reveal a slightly scared Percy. "N-nico? A-are you still hard?" he stuttered quietly. "Maybe. Why?" he replied cautiously. Percy walked into the room warily, keeping his eyes on Nico. He got down on his knees in front of him and stroked the tent in Nico's boxers, earning a moan from Nico. He pulled down the garment, exposing Nico's enormous throbbing cock. Tentatively he gave it a little lick, earning another moan from Nico.

"P-percy, you don't hahhh-hha!" Nico was cut short by Percy, taking as much of him as he could into his mouth, a good half of it before nearly choking on the thick cock. Nico fisted his hair and tugged lightly, not wanting to choke his lover. "Percy open your throat more, it'll help. Nico said through gritted teeth. Gods, his little puppy had a wonderful mouth. Percy chuckled as Nico whimpered, bucking into his mouth a little, sending pleasurable vibrations all along the shaft. Nico watched as Percy bobbed his head a little, running his tongue up the side. Nico groaned holding Percy's head in place while he thrust lightly into Percy's mouth. Percy gave a yelp in surprise as Nico gave a strong thrust that let him have his whole cock in his mouth. Nico tasted so good, like dark chocolate and whipped cream. Percy ground Nico's balls together in his palm, making Nico gasp and buck roughly into his lover's mouth.

"So close, Percy just a little more…" Nico murmured bucking roughly into Percy's mouth, letting all 11 inches slip into that wet warm mouth. Percy's throat squeezed around him and he came onto the Sea Prince's mouth. Percy began to choke and Nico pulled his head back, letting his load spread all over Percy's face and some into his mouth. Nico panted as he stumbled to the bed to collapse on his back, panting and still hard. Percy clambered on top of him, straddling his lap. Nico gave him a curious glance as he rose onto shaky legs and lowered himself onto the hard cock, moaning shakily.

"P-perce? What are you doing?" Nico moaned. "You don't have to…" He trailed off as Percy rocked himself back and forth on Nico's hard length. "Mnnh… Nico I-I'm sorry for making you wait s-so long." He muttered, hissing in pain once he touched a particularly sore spot. Nico put his hands onto Percy's hips to stop him from hurting himself further. Percy looked at him with pleading eyes, silently telling him that it was okay. Nico kept his hands on Percy's hips, but let him continue rocking on him. "I'm gonna move us into a better position, okay?" Nico said, stilling Percy's movements. Percy nodded and bit his lip. Nico moved so Percy was lying on his back and Nico was thrusting slowly into the boy. Percy moaned at the feeling of gentle, deep thrusts.

"Nico, harder please…" Percy mewled. Nico thrust harder but not roughly as to not hurt Percy. Percy moaned bit louder, baring his neck in invitation. Nico bent down, nipping, kissing, and sucking softly on the pale skin. A good sized hickey appeared on Percy's skin and Nico gave him a little bite mark on Percy's shoulder, leaving a trail of love bites from Percy's jaw to his shoulder. He gave Percy a deep kiss sucking on his tongue and pressing up against the back of his teeth, making him let out a shaky moan. "Ahh-ha-ha! N-Nico! More… harder, take me rough…" Percy mewled, bushy tail upright and out of the way. Nico gladly pushed roughly into the boy, taking him in a hard and animalistic manner, nailing Percy's prostate with each thrust. Percy on the other hand was clearly enjoying the rough sex, judging by the drool dripping out of his mouth and how he kept chanting Nico's name like a mantra, gripping Nico's biceps and digging his fingernails into his skin and back.

Nico gripped the back of Percy's neck in an attempt to kiss him roughly and instead was greeted with a cry and Percy arcing up against him, grinding his hips against Nico's. "Percy," Nico murmured against the sea beauty's ear. "Mnnh?" Percy moaned, pushing back against him. "Did I just find a sweet spot?" Nico grinned, rubbing the back of Percy's neck in soft, smooth circles. "…..N-no….." Percy mewled. "Are you sure?" Nico purred, pressing lightly, loving how Percy quivered in his hands. "...N-no…." he muttered. "Wrong answer." Nico growled into his ear before pounding into the boy harshly, sure he would leave bruises and that the beauty wouldn't be able to walk straight for a few days. He began to roughly jerk Percy off as he neared his orgasm. "Ahh, Nicooo!" Percy screamed as he came, spraying his pearly spunk between them.

His muscles clamped down on Nico, who gave half a dozen more thrusts before, cumming inside of Percy, who sighed happily as he was filled once again. He yawned sleepily and quickly fell asleep wrapping his legs around Nico, locking his ankles so he wouldn't pull out. "Stay… in me…" He murmured before passing out. Nico sighed did he really have a choice? Either let the cum dry on him or drag an unconscious Percy out of the bed, change the sheets, clean them both and then slip back into that deliciously tight hole after putting him back in the bed? He chose the latter. He also called Leo and asked him to build Percy something special…

End Chapter 5

Percy awoke to gentle, loving thrusts of a sleeping Nico with wet dreams. He smiled as Nico came with a moan settling back into a deeper sleep. Someone knocked on the door roughly, banging as if they had a fire on their heads. Percy grumbled, why couldn't he be bothered later? "Yes?" he mumbled, opening the door. He let out a cry as he was tackled and had duct tape put over his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw who his attacker was. It was Jason! Why was Jason kidnapping him?! He flinched as he was given a shot of something that made him incredibly sleepy and all the strength flow out of his body. He vaguely remembered being placed in a car before he blacked out completely.

…...

Nico yawned as he opened his eyes sleepily, stretching his arms out to where Percy was sleeping, rather was supposed to be sleeping and instead was met with a note…

Heeey Nico,

So ummm it's your one month anniversary and y'know, we wanted to do some thin special for your big day…. Sooo we kidnapped Percy, but trust us its totally worth it. Hazel will be your guide and you'll find him under your house after following the


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of the Ghost Prince: A Nicercy Story

By: Chyna Phillips

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the names and characters associated with this story all credit for that goes to Rick Riordan. And I reallly hope I'm not offending you Takara, I love your stories so much! So rate favorite and follow me plz! Let the gay be free!

"Leave him alone Jason! Percy is **not** a plaything for you!" the shouts and protests of Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto, reached the olive skinned ears of Nico Di Angelo in his cabin. He glanced across the campus of Camp Half-Blood at Hazel, who was trying so desperately to pry Jason away from Percy, who he had a major crush on since he had met the pale skinned, raven haired son of the sea. Said boy was rubbing up against Jason as if he was the best smelling person on Earth.

Nico grimaced as he watched the beauty of the sea practically try to jump into Jason's pants. "Nico, help me out here!" she cried. He sighed; jogging over to where Hazel was uselessly trying to pull Percy away. "Just what do you think you're doing to Percy, Grace?" he snarled in a low voice. Percy jumped, backing away from Jason with a confused expression on his face. "Nico? What's going on? Why..." he asked shaking his head. Jason blinked, tilting his head to one side and scratching lightly. He shrugged and turned on his heel, striding away.

"Thank gods, Nico. I've been pulling Percy off of all the guys in camp for hours now. He somehow managed to anger most of the gods like about 70% of them. So as punishment they kinda maybe… cursed him so he can't resist any of the boys at camp and vice versa. He says he needs a … what was it was called?" she explained, looking at the boy who was rolling around in the grass like a… dog.

As Nico took a closer look at Percy he noticed something a bit odd about him. Like the fact that he had genuine dog ears on top of his head, that twitched and moved as campers walked by and a fluffy, bushy tail wagged behind him. "I said that I need a mate! I need one NOW!" Percy growled at her, his ears flattening against his head.

He eyed Nico and crawled near his feet sitting there as if he had been commanded to. He rubbed up against his leg and let out a low whine. "What's wrong Percy? Are you hurt? "He asked leaning down to observe the boy-dog hybrid. "Not hurt. Finally find mate." He whispered, looking up at Nico with wide blue eyes.

"Who is it, little puppy?" Nico asked quietly. He would probably go and punch them in the face, but he wanted to know first. Can't just go around punching people in the face, now can you? "You." Percy said crushing his lips against Nico's. Nico's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He pulled Percy into his arms, carting him towards his cabin. He waved to Hazel, who just stood there, dumbstruck.

He closed the door to his cabin, tossing Percy onto his bed. Percy panted, his face flushed. Nico let out a low rumble of a laugh, startling the dog boy. "What's funny mate?" he asked, sitting up. Nico's smile darkened sadistically. "I've wanted to get you into my bed for ages" he said. He moved to the bed, crawling predatorily over the older demigod. Kissing down his neck he sucked licked nipped and bit all down his neck and around his collarbone. He grinned at his master piece, a collar of bruises in shades of red and purple, glistening with saliva. Percy moaned, gripping Nico's black T-shirt, tugging insistently. Nico's eyes, contrary to popular belief are actually a dark coco brown. Yet at the moment they were dark with lust, his pupils blown wide.

He pulled of his shirt insistently slow, torturing the poor boy. Percy keened loudly ripping off his shirt and jeans eyeing Nico's pants with an excited anticipation. Nico pulled them off equally slowly, watching as the puppy squirmed and whined lowly. Percy made an attempt to speed up the process and ended up with his hands bound to the posts. He tugged uselessly as Nico slid his hand down his stomach making him quiver and whine. Nico slid off his boxers, toying with Percy erection. He lightly trailed his fingers over the weeping organ, making Percy buck and whimper. "Ah, ah, ah, little puppy, no moving, no whining or I'll leave you here just like this. Needy and wanting this hard cock up your needy little ass." He said darkly.

Percy gulped, biting his lip tightly. Nico ran his tongue up the leaking shaft once making the boy beneath him moan. "What do you want me to do to you?" he said, brushing over his face carefully. "Touch me" he panted. "Be a little more specific, baby" Nico murmured, rubbing the skin on his sac. "Please Nico, don't tease!" he whined. He writhed on the sheets and opened his eyes as Nico removed his hands. "Didn't I tell you not to whine?" He said, using one hand to give him a rough smack to his rear end. Percy cried out, relishing in the pain. Nico grunted, irritated that the show of pain and dominance was pleasing him. He brought another hand down, enjoying the sound that it made.

"Shut up and suck my dick!" barked an irritated Percy. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. Nico narrowed his eyes to slits, eyeing him menacingly. "So now, you tell me what to do, hmm?" he growled. Tearing off his boxers, he gripped his hips, pushing into the older demigod, grunting. Percy screamed loudly, thrashing around. "Master, it hurts! Take it out, please!" he cried. He secretly enjoyed the pain, but this hurt more than he could handle. "You need to learn your place." He said darkly. Nico bit into Percy's shoulder, thrusting lightly. He hit a spot deep inside Percy that made him cry out and buck into him, sinking him in further. "Ahhhhhhh! Harder mate!" the boy beneath him cried.

Nico happily obliged, thrusting into the hot, tight caverns of the Sea Prince. Percy moaned and screamed as this prostate was thoroughly abused by Nico. He wanted to be gentle with the poor boy, but Percy was making that increasingly difficult, moving his hips just the right way, and the wanton sounds he made! Nico growled into his shoulder, sinking his teeth in further. He heard Percy yelp and tasted the tangy metallic of his blood. He removed his teeth and kissed the slightly bloody shoulder. He thrust in deeper, growling quietly. Percy moaned and writhed beneath him, and without warning came hard onto Nico's chest. Nico paused, eyeing the semen on his chest. "Did I say, that you could cum?" he said lowly. "I'm sorry mate. I couldn't help it" Percy said quietly. "But that's not my fault, now is it?" he asked.

"No." he said quivering. Nico wrapped two fingers around the base of Percy's cock, preventing him from cumming. Nico resumed his thrusts hard and rough, hitting his prostate with almost unnatural precision. Percy thrashed about, trying to get Nico to remove his fingers. Nico felt the coil of muscles in his stomach, signaling his approaching orgasm. With a few more powerful strokes, he came, screaming out Percy's name. He was sobbing from all the intense pleasure that Nico was giving him. Nico released the boy's cock, allowing him to release all over Nico and himself. Nico pulled out of Percy and lay down next to him. Percy's breathing was erratic and harsh. Before long his breathing was slow and calm and Nico glanced at him.

The sight made him smile; Percy had passed out from lack of breath, his raven hair dishelved; his face flushed a light pink. Nico threw one leg over Percy's in a show of dominance, then let sleep overtake him.

End Chapter 1

Me: So… yeah Nico has his boyfriend and eye candy, and I'm still single… Damn you Nico

Nico: Eye candy? What's that? Is that candy for your eyes?

Percy: I'll teach you about eye candy, let's go to my cabin and I'll show you

When he woke up Percy was cuddled against his chest, snoring softly. Nico smiled, stroking the raven hair. Percy awoke soon after yawning and stretching. "Mornin'" he mumbled, blinking sleepily. Nico kissed him on the forehead murmuring a greeting. "Nico, do you have a bathroom?" he asked. Nico glanced at Percy who was a slight shade of green. "Yeah, go down the hall to the left. First door to your right." he said, pointing. Percy shot off like a rocket down the hall, and Nico heard the opening and slamming of the door. Worried, Nico followed him to the bathroom. He heard the retch of his beloved Sea Prince, and opened the door quietly. Percy was hunched over the porcelain throne throwing up all the contents in his stomach.

Nico kneeled next to him rubbing his bare back encouragingly and murmuring sweet encouragement into his ears. After a while Percy had stopped retching and was rinsing his mouth out in the sink. "Do you wanna go to Will and see what's wrong?" Nico asked, not caring whether he said yes or no. He would drag him out of there to Will's if he had to. To his relief he nodded and followed Nico dutifully back to his room. Nico began pulling on clothes and handed Percy some of his clothes that were too small on him yet seemed to be too big on Percy. Nico opened a drawer, and much to Percy's surprise pulled out a collar and leash decorated in silver studs. He fastened it around Percy's neck, attaching the leash as well. Nico tugged on the leash lightly, pulling Percy along with him. He closed his door and spoke the Greek password for it to close.

When they arrived at Will's cabin, Nico took the leash off of him, but left the collar on. Will was typing on a computer, filling out a form of some sort no doubt. "Hey Will, can you give Percy a quick check-over? He threw up this morning and complains that he gets sharp pains in his stomach." Nico explained. "Sure Nico, but you know the rules, go wait outside like everyone else. I'll send Percy out when he's done." Will said, rolling his chair over to him. Nico eyed Percy for a couple seconds, and then left, running his hand through his hair with an exparated sigh.

"All right Percy, let's see what's wrong." Will said. He placed his stethoscope in his ears and asked him to lift his shirt. He placed the cold metal on his skin, making him shiver. He furrowed his brows and looked at him, confused. "Percy, have you been sexually active in the last 24 hours, with another male?" he asked. He blushed profusely, remembering last night. "Y-yeah…w-why?" he stuttered.

"Well if I am correct you're pregnant. And the male you had sex with is the father. I strongly suggest you tell him immediately. Otherwise, you're fine Percy. You can go now" he said turning away from him. Dazed, Percy walked out of the cabin where Nico immediately swarmed him with questions about if he was okay and how he was. Percy promised to explain to him what was going on once they got to his cabin.

Once inside, Nico flopped onto a chase in a kinda living room area. "So what's wrong with you Puppy?" Nico asked. Percy sat at the other end of the couch, making Nico frown. "I, ummm, I'm pregnant." he said quietly. Nico sat forward, his eyes narrowed into slits. "What did you say?" he asked his voice low. "I- I-I'm p-pregnant Nico. A-a-and it's y-yours." Percy stuttered. Nico got up walking down the hall, his fists clenched.

Percy heard a crash followed by a string of Italian and English swear words. More crashing. Percy took that as his cue to leave. He closed the door quietly behind him, muffling the angry Nico. Tears streaked down his face as he ran into his cabin, past Clarisse who called his name a few times. But her calls fell onto deaf ears as Percy slammed and locked the door, ignoring the pounding of Clarisse on the other side. He crawled into his bed, feeling his heart break into a million little pieces. He picked up his IPod, scrolling through his 'sad' playlist selecting his top song: "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. He pressed play, letting the music pour out of his speakers into his ears.

The pounding slowly ceased, allowing a sleepy tiredness wash over him. His dreams were bleak and grey, with a saddening depression in them.

Me: Oh my gurd! Nico you're an ass. Like top of the class ass!

Percy: Thank you! Told you so. (Proceeds to clean himself)

Nico: Percy not in public. You only get to do that when I want to watch.

Me: _any_ways, chapter 3 is finished and posted so… like and fav. Follow meh. Byeeeeeee!

End Chapter 2

Nico threw the smashed headboard across the room where it shattered against the wall. He shouted loud, letting the colorful words spill from his lips. How could Percy do this to him? He threw a lamp across the room, letting it pretty glass fracture and break. His head began hurting with the amount of thoughts flying around in it. His picked up another object to throw and stopped. It was a picture of Percy and Nico sitting by the lake. He had ruined it, hadn't he? He had hurt Percy and probably scared the poor boy away. He gripped the photo and placed it carefully on top of the debris, walking out of the room in search of his little puppy. Walking out into the living room, he confirmed his worst suspicion. Percy had left, leaving with the door closed. Nico opened the door and began his search for Percy. He checked every other cabin, every acre of forest, and all the shores and water bodies of camp. Finally, he checked Percy's cabin. He tried to open the door, without any success. Then he knocked, waiting patiently for Percy to answer the door, groaning when he didn't.

The conch horn for dinner blew and Nico cast one final look at the Sea God's cabin. His head began to hurt again and he left, looking for some alcoholic comfort.

Percy blinked his eyes open sleepily, hearing his stomach growl loudly. He yawned widely and scratched his arm. He jumped, seeing an iris message pop up in front of him, showing a concerned Will and Clarisse. "Percy! Finally you're awake! You've been shut up in your house for a few days now. Have you eaten?" Will asked, bombarding him with questions. "No… I know I need to eat more, Will. I just don't want to leave my cabin. I just… Just send Clary over with food. I'll let her in." he said. "Alright what do you want? Clary said swiping a notepad. "Anything covered in chocolate and blue and soda and some cake with ice cream. Ooo and some of those éclair thingies. Yeah those are really good." he told her watching as she jotted down some notes. "All right I'll be there in twenty. Unlock the door when I get there." She said, slashing through the mist. Percy went to go take a quick shower and get dressed. As he was pulling a shirt over his head, he noticed that its usual bigness was now fitting, especially around his stomach.

He pulled on a pair of sweats and heard the knock of Clarisse. He checked to be sure and let the door open just enough to squeeze in. He closed and locked it behind her, flopping onto a black chase. "So Doggy," His ear twitched in annoyance at the nickname. "Why are you locked away in here?" she said, placing food onto the coffee table between them. Clarisse had kept her promise, bringing chocolate ice cream with light blue swirls, a marble cake with blue and brown icing, chocolate coated strawberries, éclairs, pizza, a dozen blue sodas, blueberry muffins, and a steak. "I'm avoiding someone. I…I don't want him to hurt me." He said picking up the ice cream. "Who is it?" Clary said, swiping a muffin. "Nico, he uh… He got me pregnant." Percy said, laughing softly. Clary choked spitting out pieces of muffin. "He WHAT?" she spluttered. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't exactly know yet. But I _need_ to be around him or it's gonna hurt, badly." He said. Clary opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a beeping from her back pocket. She pulled out her phone and tapped it twice, silencing the alarm. She stood, crumpling the muffin liner. "Listen Perce, you gotta talk to him. I gotta go and train some newbies. So, I'll see you later, right?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye Clary." He said, waving to her as she left. He looked down at the uneaten food, placing the ice cream among them. He went up to close the door but was stopped by someone walking in. Nico.

Percy took a step backwards, startled. The back of his knee hit the coffee table and he was falling. Before he could register what was happening, cool arms wrapped around his waist. He was pulled against Nico's clothed chest, and looked up into brown eyes. "Percy, I wanted to talk. I'm sorry, for everything. I… I overreacted. I want you to never leave me baby or no baby." he finished, pressing his mouth to Percy's. Then he tasted it. Alcohol. "You're drunk, aren't you" he growled, pushing Nico away.

He stumbled, catching himself before he fell. "A little. I only had one or three bottles of brandy then a couple shots of whiskey. Then I noticed Cary poppin' into your house and decided to in-vest-igate." Nico said walking over to Percy, swinging his hips. He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, nuzzling his hair sweetly. "And I found my puppy all alone in his big house and I… wanted… to… keep… his… company…" Nico said, pausing to kiss further down his neck.

Percy whimpered, relishing in his mate's touch. He quivered slightly, pressing himself against Nico's chest. He inhaled the dark tangy smell of Eau du Nico and the bitter smell of alcohol. He wanted to be angry at Nico, but one look into his brown eyes made all that anger melt away. He smiled up at Nico, his heart piecing itself together little by little. Nico bent down and kissed the boy softly on the lips. The kiss deepened into something more passionate and heated. Someone coughed loudly, and they looked up at Will, who stood uncomfortably in the doorway. "Oh, hey Will." Nico said casually, resting his chin on top of Percy's head.

"I need to speak with Percy… alone." Will said. Nico's grip on his waist tightened protectively and his gaze hardened. "Just say what you have to Will, Nico's drunk and he won't remember a thing." Percy said, shaking his head in disgust. "Well, you may need to see for yourself but, at the rate of your child's appearance; I estimate that it will be here in approximately eight months. Now with that information also comes the fact that you may vomit more often in the morning and will have to push out all your children, through your… ahem, genitals." Will said, looking sheepish. Percy turned a slight shade of pink while Nico laughed quietly.

"Well, I guess I could live with that. But right now I'm really tired, so I'll see you tomorrow." Percy said waving to Will as he left. He yawned, snuggling against Nico's chest. "I'm tired Nico, I wanna go to sleep." He said, closing his eyes. He squeaked as he was lifted bridal style against Nico's chest. He had to go pee but sat in Nico's arms as he carried him to his bed. He had to go pee more this time, so he told Nico to wait instead. When he got back, Nico was passed out on his bed, his breathing even. He watched him sleep for a little while before going to a separate bed. He curled up under the covers and went to sleep.

End Chapter 3

When he woke up again he was cuddled against someone. He realized it was Nico, and he had probably either come here or had brought Percy over there. He listened to his steady heart beat for a while and made a move to get up. Nico's arms tightened around his waist and it hurt a little, like it was bruising him. Nico whimpered, and his grip tightened harshly, squeezing his waist like a vise. Percy cried out in pain and Nico's eyes flew open. "Nico, you're hurting me!" Percy cried.

Nico immediately loosened his grip and rubbed the spots apologetically. "Nico, what happened, did you have a nightmare? You kept squeezing me tighter and tighter. It started to hurt." Percy told him. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were going to leave again. I was dreaming that you left me again. I thought it was real." He said quietly. "It's okay; I'm not going to leave. Not when I'd have so much to lose. I love you Nico di Angelo." He told him. "And I love you to Perseus Jackson." He replied. Percy pressed his lips softly against Nico's and slung his arms around his neck. Nico tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. He rolled onto his back, pulling Percy onto his chest, still kissing him. The kiss became more heated and Nico ran his hands down Percy's back and into his sweatpants. Nico ran his tongue around Percy's lips asking for unspoken entrance. Percy willingly complied, opening his mouth to let Nico's tongue explore.

Nico pressed one finger against his entrance, letting it slip into Percy. Percy moaned wantonly into Nico's mouth, pressing against Nico's growing hard on. Nico moaned, moving to down to Percy's neck. He sucked, licked and kissed all over his neck, leaving purple, red, and pink hickeys all around his neck again marking the boy. Someone cleared their throat rather loudly and both boys jumped. Percy's dad or Poseidon stood in the doorway to Percy's room, smiling knowingly. Nico's hands slid out of Percy's pants as he sat forward, avoiding eye contact with the lord of the sea.

"…Heyyyy….Dad…" Percy said awkwardly. "Hello son, I see you two are enjoying yourselves." The lord of the sea leaned against the door frame, picking at his nails. "Soooo… what did you want Dad?" Percy said after a moment of silence. "Hmm? Oh I wanted to congratulate you on your little girl and wish you a happy life together. And also," he snapped his fingers and Percy felt a thumping sound echo through the house. "Ummm, what was that?" Percy asked. "That would be your kitchen, dining room, and nursery, dance studio, with poles, master bedrooms with fully equipped Olympic showers and king sized tubs. And finally a library, a play room, and a walk-in closet with everything you could imagine." He finished. "Why are you giving us all this?" Percy asked. "Consider it a baby shower gift. Ta-ta!" Poseidon said disappearing with a salty smell of the ocean.

"Well that wasn't weird at all. But where were we?" Nico said. He leaned back pulling Percy with him. He kissed him hotly, biting Percy's tongue. He slipped three fingers into the boy and pushed them in and out roughly, brushing his prostate teasingly. Percy moaned, and pushed back onto the fingers, moaning. Nico's erection stood at attention, rubbing against Percy's in delicious friction. Percy practically tore off Nico's pants with anticipation, discarding his as well. He pulled out his fingers and Percy whimpered at the loss. Nico smiled cruelly and slid into Percy, hissing in pleasure. "Ahh-ha-ha!" Percy said, pushing back into Nico roughly. "Mnnh, easy Percy!" Nico grunted as the heat enveloped him a bit too quickly. Percy ignored him, trying to get Nico to move. Nico reluctantly set a smooth pace, wanting, for once, not to hurt Percy during sex. Percy moaned as Nico moved inside him, giving him a beautiful sense of wholeness.

Nico growled and bit into Percy's newly healed shoulder, making Percy shudder. Percy bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. He liked to hear Nico, but hoped he wouldn't have the whole camp to hear him. Nico removed his teeth and licked Percy lips lightly, making him shudder slightly. "C'mon Percy I wanna bite that lip too." Nico said darkly. Percy gasped and released his lip with a moan as Nico pushed against that spot that made him see stars. Nico ran his hands down Percy's torso, teasing his nipples and running his fingers over Percy's baby bump.

"Ahh! N-Nico p-please harder!" he moaned loudly, bucking into him. Nico happily thrust wildly into the boy, knowing Percy enjoyed the rough treatment. "Ahh, so fucking tight Perce. How can you stay so tight?" Nico moaned, leaning back so Percy could ride him. "N-Nico, mmnh, please!" Percy begged, unsure of what he was begging for himself. Percy rapidly bounced himself on Nico's thick cock, impaling himself with each thrust. "N-Nico I'm gonna cum!" Percy cried, bouncing as fast as possible, wanting to reach his end. Nico grunted a "Close" and bucked his hips against Percy roughly. Percy cried out and released his load all over Nico's chest and his stomach. After a few more thrusts Nico came, dumping his load into the boy with a sigh.

"I *pant* was *pant* going to *pant* make you *pant* wait…" Percy panted, collapsing atop of Nico's smooth chest. Nico smiled against Percy's hair, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "Wait for what?" Nico murmured sleepily. "Wait for you to *pant* beg me for sex" Percy sighed. Nico chuckled quietly, "I think you would have caved after the first day, Percy." "Is that a challenge, DiAngelo?" Percy murmured. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." he sighed. "Then I'm gonna win." Percy yawned, closing his eyes. Nico pulled out of him after he had fallen asleep and spooned him, cuddling up to the boy

End Chapter 4

"Nico, wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." A soft seductive voice called. "Mnnh" he moaned sleepily. Someone was poking him in the cheek lightly. He cracked open one eyelid, to reveal a Sea Prince dressed in a Gothic Lolita Dress with white stockings and black gloves. He immediately got hard, thinking about slamming into Percy while he was wearing black lace lingerie. "Oop, Master Nico has rather, large, problem that he needs to tend to." Percy giggled. "Why can't you care for it?" Nico murmured, reaching out to ruffle Percy's ears. "Because Master Nico said that I couldn't last a day without sex." He said seductively, making Nico frown. "Oh, the pancakes are going to burn, I better go." Percy said straightening up and turning around skipping off and allowing Nico to catch a glimpse of his black lace lingerie bottoms. Nico groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Percy watched out of the corner of his eye as Nico eyed him hungrily. It had been almost a month since Nico issued the challenge, and he seemed to be regretting it. Every time Percy walked into the costume room, his eyes narrowed predatorily and he licked his lips. He was going to beg for it. Today Percy was wearing a frilly maid's outfit with a short skirt that barely covered his ass. If he reached up or bent over Nico would see the matching black and white striped undies that he picked out. He had even shaved his legs so that they gave off a nice and smooth feeling. Yes, Percy was craving sex but he could hold off so far, depositing a plate of lasagna, green beans, and two crescent rolls onto the table in front of Nico, who thanked him and began scarfing down food.

"I'll be back Nico; I promised Clary that I would go with her to the mall to help her find a present for her and Chris's three year anniversary. I should be back in an hour. Call me if you need anything, okay?" I told him grabbing my black clutch and my keys. "All right Percy, just be careful, please?" Nico called as I headed out the door. "I will!" Percy replied closing the door behind me. Clary was waiting for him outside, and they headed to his car talking and giggling. Percy slipped on a pair of tights and got into his cobalt blue '67 Chevy Impala (A gift from Paul). "So not even a blow job?" she asked as he pulled out of the camp, which had grown relatively large after the second Giants war. "Nope, and it seems like he's regretting it, too. I feel like he's gonna break anytime now."

….

A few hours later…

Percy opened the door to the house, big bags in hand, closing the door behind him. It was dark when he deposited his keys on the counter and he stumbled around to find a light. Clicking one on, he was immediately hit with an armful of Nico, who was kissing him fiercely and hugging him tightly. "Hi, I… love… you… too" Percy got out in between kisses. "I can't take it anymore! You win okay? I just- I just **need** it. I need _you_." Nico begged. "I win? Nico what are you talking about? What is it? Are you-?"

That's when Nico's erection poked him in the thigh. "Ohhhhh, oh, okay. Umm, can I put the bags away first? I mean then I can help you, but these are kinda heavy." Percy told him, lifting the bags in emphasis. Nico nodded grabbing the bags and dashing off to Zeus knows where to get rid of them. He barely took two steps before Nico reappeared, lifting him up bridal style to carry him to the master bedroom, depositing him on the bed. Nico crawled over him, his hands everywhere, touching all over his chest, caressing his face, groping his ass which had been rid of its tights and undies. Wait, when did that happen? Wow he makes quick work. Nico practically tore off Percy's outfit in anxiousness, shedding his clothes, not wasting a single moment, before his hands were back on Percy. Percy whimpered; Nico had a broken look in his eyes, his chest heaving. He placed his hands on Nico's smooth chest in an attempt to calm him.

"N-Nico! Stop, are you okay? What-!" Nico cut off his words with a kiss, muffling his protests. Percy tried again, this time receiving a rough slap to the behind. He struggled again and this time a row of blows followed, turning his ass a slight red. Percy hissed and tried to get away from the stinging pain. Nico kept hitting him, turning his ass a bright scarlet. "**NICO,** **STOP, PLEASE!**" Percy cried, the pain becoming too much. That seemed to snap him out of it as he released Percy, who scrambled away in pain. Tears began to flow down Percy's face as the pain ate away at him.

"Perce? Did I… I just…" Nico swallowed. Nico reached forward, stretching his fingertips out to stroke the Sea beauty's cheek. Percy flinched away, his beautiful eyes filled with fear, pain, and horror. "Nico, that's not okay." Percy whispered. "I didn't… I-I'll just go…" Nico murmured, running a hand through his hair. He walked out of the room dazed and in his boxers. Percy heard the opening and closing of another room door and sighed. What was he going to do with his Ghost Prince?

Nico paced the empty room that he had shut himself in. How could he have hurt Percy like that? He-he looked so scared, of him! Nico hated himself for it. _It wasn't your fault; the Sea Prince was so tempting with his cute little ass._ A voice whispered in his head. No, no! It had been Nico's fault. Nico was still painfully hard and apparently masturbating only made it worse. Nico shouldn't have issued the challenge to begin with! Nico paused as the door creaked open to reveal a slightly scared Percy. "N-nico? A-are you still hard?" he stuttered quietly. "Maybe. Why?" he replied cautiously. Percy walked into the room warily, keeping his eyes on Nico. He got down on his knees in front of him and stroked the tent in Nico's boxers, earning a moan from Nico. He pulled down the garment, exposing Nico's enormous throbbing cock. Tentatively he gave it a little lick, earning another moan from Nico.

"P-percy, you don't hahhh-hha!" Nico was cut short by Percy, taking as much of him as he could into his mouth, a good half of it before nearly choking on the thick cock. Nico fisted his hair and tugged lightly, not wanting to choke his lover. "Percy open your throat more, it'll help. Nico said through gritted teeth. Gods, his little puppy had a wonderful mouth. Percy chuckled as Nico whimpered, bucking into his mouth a little, sending pleasurable vibrations all along the shaft. Nico watched as Percy bobbed his head a little, running his tongue up the side. Nico groaned holding Percy's head in place while he thrust lightly into Percy's mouth. Percy gave a yelp in surprise as Nico gave a strong thrust that let him have his whole cock in his mouth. Nico tasted so good, like dark chocolate and whipped cream. Percy ground Nico's balls together in his palm, making Nico gasp and buck roughly into his lover's mouth.

"So close, Percy just a little more…" Nico murmured bucking roughly into Percy's mouth, letting all 11 inches slip into that wet warm mouth. Percy's throat squeezed around him and he came onto the Sea Prince's mouth. Percy began to choke and Nico pulled his head back, letting his load spread all over Percy's face and some into his mouth. Nico panted as he stumbled to the bed to collapse on his back, panting and still hard. Percy clambered on top of him, straddling his lap. Nico gave him a curious glance as he rose onto shaky legs and lowered himself onto the hard cock, moaning shakily.

"P-perce? What are you doing?" Nico moaned. "You don't have to…" He trailed off as Percy rocked himself back and forth on Nico's hard length. "Mnnh… Nico I-I'm sorry for making you wait s-so long." He muttered, hissing in pain once he touched a particularly sore spot. Nico put his hands onto Percy's hips to stop him from hurting himself further. Percy looked at him with pleading eyes, silently telling him that it was okay. Nico kept his hands on Percy's hips, but let him continue rocking on him. "I'm gonna move us into a better position, okay?" Nico said, stilling Percy's movements. Percy nodded and bit his lip. Nico moved so Percy was lying on his back and Nico was thrusting slowly into the boy. Percy moaned at the feeling of gentle, deep thrusts.

"Nico, harder please…" Percy mewled. Nico thrust harder but not roughly as to not hurt Percy. Percy moaned bit louder, baring his neck in invitation. Nico bent down, nipping, kissing, and sucking softly on the pale skin. A good sized hickey appeared on Percy's skin and Nico gave him a little bite mark on Percy's shoulder, leaving a trail of love bites from Percy's jaw to his shoulder. He gave Percy a deep kiss sucking on his tongue and pressing up against the back of his teeth, making him let out a shaky moan. "Ahh-ha-ha! N-Nico! More… harder, take me rough…" Percy mewled, bushy tail upright and out of the way. Nico gladly pushed roughly into the boy, taking him in a hard and animalistic manner, nailing Percy's prostate with each thrust. Percy on the other hand was clearly enjoying the rough sex, judging by the drool dripping out of his mouth and how he kept chanting Nico's name like a mantra, gripping Nico's biceps and digging his fingernails into his skin and back.

Nico gripped the back of Percy's neck in an attempt to kiss him roughly and instead was greeted with a cry and Percy arcing up against him, grinding his hips against Nico's. "Percy," Nico murmured against the sea beauty's ear. "Mnnh?" Percy moaned, pushing back against him. "Did I just find a sweet spot?" Nico grinned, rubbing the back of Percy's neck in soft, smooth circles. "…..N-no….." Percy mewled. "Are you sure?" Nico purred, pressing lightly, loving how Percy quivered in his hands. "...N-no…." he muttered. "Wrong answer." Nico growled into his ear before pounding into the boy harshly, sure he would leave bruises and that the beauty wouldn't be able to walk straight for a few days. He began to roughly jerk Percy off as he neared his orgasm. "Ahh, Nicooo!" Percy screamed as he came, spraying his pearly spunk between them.

His muscles clamped down on Nico, who gave half a dozen more thrusts before, cumming inside of Percy, who sighed happily as he was filled once again. He yawned sleepily and quickly fell asleep wrapping his legs around Nico, locking his ankles so he wouldn't pull out. "Stay… in me…" He murmured before passing out. Nico sighed did he really have a choice? Either let the cum dry on him or drag an unconscious Percy out of the bed, change the sheets, clean them both and then slip back into that deliciously tight hole after putting him back in the bed? He chose the latter. He also called Leo and asked him to build Percy something special…

End Chapter 5

Percy awoke to gentle, loving thrusts of a sleeping Nico with wet dreams. He smiled as Nico came with a moan settling back into a deeper sleep. Someone knocked on the door roughly, banging as if they had a fire on their heads. Percy grumbled, why couldn't he be bothered later? "Yes?" he mumbled, opening the door. He let out a cry as he was tackled and had duct tape put over his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw who his attacker was. It was Jason! Why was Jason kidnapping him?! He flinched as he was given a shot of something that made him incredibly sleepy and all the strength flow out of his body. He vaguely remembered being placed in a car before he blacked out completely.

…...

Nico yawned as he opened his eyes sleepily, stretching his arms out to where Percy was sleeping, rather was supposed to be sleeping and instead was met with a note…

Heeey Nico,

So ummm it's your one month anniversary and y'know, we wanted to do some thin special for your big day…. Sooo we kidnapped Percy, but trust us its totally worth it. Hazel will be your guide and you'll find him under your house after following the


End file.
